


Tell Me a Story

by AllyGrace



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Mary Poppins (1964), Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grey Ace / Grey Aro Mary Poppins, Immortality, Mary Poppins is In Denial About Her Feelings and Needs to Get a Grip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyGrace/pseuds/AllyGrace
Summary: A bunch of unrelated drabbles featuring mostly Mary Poppins and Bert. Varying length.





	1. Time, Stars, & Shatter

* * *

* * *

Time - Mary Poppins

* * *

* * *

Time hardly mattered to Mary Poppins. She'd already seen a century or two and she knew that she would around for many more. She nannied for multiple generations of the same families (oftentimes without them even realizing) and knew that she would probably nanny for them again in the future. She knew that there would always be time for her to accomplish anything she wanted. 

Then she met Herbert Alfred. He became her best and closest friend in almost no time at all. And it was after she met dear Bert that she realized something: Not everyone had time on his or her side.

* * *

* * *

Stars - Bert

* * *

* * *

She was made up of stars. Of that much, Bert was sure. It was the only explanation that made sense. If there was anyone as wonderful as Mary Poppins, he hadn't met them yet and he was convinced such a person did not exist. When she smiled, he saw the stars shining in her eyes. And if starlight had a physical sensation, he was certain that it would be like how it felt to hold her hand.

It wasn't until recently, however, that he began to wonder what it might feel like to pull her close and kiss her...

* * *

* * *

Shatter - Mary Poppins

* * *

* * *

Magic wasn't always something that came so easily to Mary Poppins; she had to work hard and practice for her skills to improve so vastly. All the work she did, she had to do alone for she kept her abilities secret from everyone. As she practiced, she learned that her magic was (on occasion) tied to her emotional state. When she was thirteen, barely a month after discovering her abilities, she and her mother had a disagreement and her temper escaped her control. After storming off, while she paced around her room, she muttered to herself about the ordeal. She didn't notice, but as she fumed, the teacup her grandmother gifted to her started to crack. Minutes passed and soon the cup shattered into a million pieces. Mary immediately realized what she'd done.

The teacup was eventually mended, but Mary never forgot the importance of keeping one's temper under control lest she shatter something more fragile ––– or more precious.


	2. Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were times when Mary Poppins wondered what it might be like if she hadn’t given in to the thought of her life being more than what her parents had planned for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes - Mary Poppins - WC 295

There were times when Mary Poppins wondered what it might be like if she hadn’t given in to the thought of her life being more than what her parents had planned for her. Sometimes, she lay awake at night wondering how it all might be different. For one, she’d not be lying in bed in the spare room of an employer’s home. More than likely she would be lying in bed next to the husband her parents had matched her up with.

There would likely be a child – maybe even two – sleeping soundly in the nursery of the quaint suburban home they had picked to live in. They’d have a maid, a cook, and quite possibly even a manservant. Their home would be pristine, lovely, maybe even practically perfect. Her life would be constant and unchanging and she would have tea with the other wives on the street and the wives of her husband’s coworkers. A beautifully dull way to live. 

Sometimes, Mary Poppins would lie awake at night in the small bed of a small-spare room off of the nursery where her current charges slept and was thankful for the decisions she had made. She was glad that she had the travel – the adventure – the children. She was thankful that she had Bert. No matter how uncertain she was about where their relationship stood at this point. 

And sometimes, Mary Poppins found comfort in the uncertainty. For where there was chaos and uncertainty, she was there to provide stability and order and to restore things to the way they ought to be. And then she would move on to the next family that needed her.

 

That was the way things were and that was the way Mary Poppins liked it.


End file.
